Forum Conduct
Forum Conduct Rules Of Conduct ''So there are a few rules we need to post that you need to be follow. Unfortunately, anyone who can't follow these rules may be banned from joining the conversation. '' rules Management Feedback 1. We've promised to respect you and we need you to respect others. That means that we will remove any phone number, address or other personally identifying information posted if it violates someone's privacy, is harassing or could lead to harassment or is otherwise inappropriate.2. Offensive material is also prohibited. Offensive is a pretty broad term, but we think you know what we mean. (You're going to have to trust our judgment, if you don't.) This includes any messages or material that are ethnically, racially, religiously or sexually offensive, insulting or demeaning. It also includes messages that are harassing or threatening to others. In other words, if you wouldn't like it said about you, don't say it about others. We don't want to be censors, but non-constructive negative comments may be inappropriate.3. We have about RPing, to keep the RPs as clean and organized as possible. Familiarizer your self with these rules and feel free to suggest new RP rules at 4. We reserve the right to monitor the boards and delete any postings that don't adhere to these rules, our standard site terms and conditions and our privacy policy. This includes postings that disrupt or interfere with our technical operations.5. Finally, because we can't think of everything offensive or inappropriate that may be said, we reserve the right to immediately delete any posting or ban any user at our sole discretion. (Sorry, but it might be necessary.) Please read over the Rules/Regulations for a more thorough listing of all Forum, Role-play, and Chat Room rules. Disclaimer By using this site and its message boards, you signify your assent to DE Message Board Rules of Conduct. If you do not agree to these rules, please do not use our web sites or message boards. We reserve the right to make changes to these rules. If we make a material change to them, we will notify you by posting the change on our web sites or in these rules and, if necessary, give you additional choices regarding such change. Please check back from time to time to ensure that you are aware of these changes. Your continued use of our sites will signify your acceptance of these changes. Reporting a Rules Infraction If a post or thread rubs you the wrong way or you feel it breaks the forum policies or rules of conduct, then please report it to a moderator. Reporting a post gets you noticed by the moderators. It will give you some pride in knowing that you help to keep the community a fun & clean place for everyone. To report a rule infraction, please just PM a member of the moderating team. Disputing a Ban If you would like to dispute a ban please email dystopiaticeco@gmail.com . When emailing this address, please provide us with your message board handle, your email address you used to sign up and wherever possible leave the attitude out of the email. Verbally abusing the staff because you were banned won't get you anywhere, in fact it will probably get your ban extended. We're far more likely to listen if you're polite and courteous. Note that we respect the privacy of those banned. We do not discuss the bans of forum members with the general public.